


Adrenaline

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Battle, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Injury, M/M, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: The gang accepts a hunt against from Mindflayers and things don't go according to plan. Gladio ends up saving Prompto's life. That night, Prompto thinks he should pay Gladio back somehow.





	1. Savior

The group was hanging out at the Wiz Chocobo Post, relaxing. Ignis was researching some ingredients. Noctis was off fishing at the nearby lake. Prompto was hanging out with his Chocobo and grooming him. And Gladio was talking to Wiz about a nearby bounty.

Wiz glanced at the man, “You sure you’re up for this?”

“You said it’s a small group of Mindflayer, right? We got it.” Gladio replied, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Wiz frowned slightly, “They’ve killed all the other hunters we’ve sent out. I would just hate for you boys to-”

“Wiz.” Gladio said as he stood up with a grin and put his hand onto the man’s shoulder, “We’re not any other hunters. We got this.”

Wiz sighed at the man’s overconfidence, “Very well.” He signed and provided Gladio the necessary paperwork, “They come out at night, so best to wait around here until then.”

“Got it. I’ll let the others know. Thanks again.” Gladio grabbed the paperwork from him and started walking back towards the trailer.

Prompto met him halfway and gave him a slight shoulder nudge, “What’s up? New hunt?”

“Yeah.” Gladio responded as he sat at the table outside the trailer.

Prompto snatched the paper from over his shoulder and sat in the chair next to him, “Only three baddies this time?”

“Wiz says they’re pretty serious. I dunno though.” Gladio responded with crossing his arms again.

“It’ll be a piece of cake! We just wait until nightfall, take the chocobos out, hit ‘em a few times, and come back. No sweat.” Prompto responded with as he tossed the paper onto the table.

Gladio grinned at him, “Someone’s confident today.”

Prompto sighed, “It’ll probably wear off by the time we get to the fight honestly.” Gladio chuckled softly in response and Prompto glanced back at the slightly older man, “Wanna play Kingsknight while we wait?”

Gladio pushed himself off the chair to go get the game from the car, “You’re on blondie.”

*~*~*~*

That night, the group made their way towards the hunt location. The rode chocobos to nearby before dismounting. Prompto gave his own chocobo a kiss on the beak before it ran off.

Noctis sighed, “Can you be serious for five minutes?”

Prompto crossed his arms, “That’s not really my style, Noct.”

“Kid’s got a point.” Gladio chuckled softly.

Ignis sighed, “Can we focus on the objective at had please, gentlemen?”

“Right, right.” Prompto waved him off briefly as they scouted slightly separately, trying to draw the beasts out.

A few minutes later, Prompto paused, hearing something rustle in the bushes. Gladio stopped in his tracks and glanced at the blonde who was about ten feet from him. Prompto took a step again and heard it echo, freezing him in his tracks again, “Uh… guys.”

Gladio’s eyes narrowed as he rushed towards the blonde. Prompto turned around, eyes widening at a figure holding a huge scythe. He swallowed roughly and drew his gun behind his back as his light went out on his jacket. As the monster swung the scythe, Gladio pushed Prompto out of the way.

Prompto’s eyes widened as he dropped the gun and hit the ground, landing behind the bodyguard, “Gladio!”

Gladio winced and fell to his knees from the hit. Before the monster could strike again, Noctis jumped in, taking the beast’s attention. Ignis tossed Prompto two potions as he handled another one.

Prompto caught the potions and quickly healed Gladio, “You okay?”

Gladio gripped his chest as he materialized his sword, using it to help himself back to his feet, “I’ll live. You alright?”

Prompto picked up his gun with a serious look on his face, “Yeah, I’m good. Let’s do this.”

Gladio grinned at the blonde as a third monster spawned with it’s focus on them, “I thought you didn’t do serious.”

Prompto grinned back before turning his focus to the new monster, aiming his gun, “These things are pissing me off.”

Noct and Ignis finished off their beasts just in time to see the other two pull of an impressive linked blindside attack, killing the third monster in one hit.

Noctis chuckled softly and crossed his arms, “Not bad.”

Ignis glanced at the two, “Are you two alright?”

“I’ll be fine.” Gladio made his sword vanish and winced slightly, grabbing his chest again for a moment, “Just need a bit of rest.”

Ignis nodded, “Right. Let’s make camp. I think there’s a site nearby.”


	2. Heated Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night, Gladio's having a hard time falling asleep. He decides to try to rub one out in the meantime. But he doesn't realize he has eyes on him until it's too late.

Later that night, the group was laying in the tent attempting to catch some sleep before turning in their hunt report to Wiz in the morning. The tent setup was Gladio on one end, Prompto next to him, Ignis, and then finally Noctis.

Gladio was laying on his back, slowly running a hand over his bare chest. He glanced at the others, staring momentarily, judging their breathing. He relaxed a bit, assuming they were all asleep. The bodyguard slowly ran his fingers over one of his nipples and inhaled a shaky breath. Fights like that always put him on edge, and sometimes being able to rub one out was all he needed to be able to go to sleep.

He slipped his hand down over his pants, grabbing himself roughly through the fabric with another sharp breath, already feeling his heart rate starting to speed up. He gave another slow hard squeeze and accidentally let a soft moan escape his lips. He bit his bottom lip and slipped his hand under his waistband, wrapping his fingers around his member, his other hand reaching up and running through his hair, tugging slightly at the strands.

He heard the body next to his stir slightly and tensed up a bit. He glanced over at Prompto to see the blonde had turned to face him, but his eyes were still closed. Gladio hesitated, wondering if it was worth it. After exhaling a long quiet breath, he gripped his cock a little harder and gave it a slow tug, gasping out a slight moan - a little louder than he thought.

As Gladio continued to painfully slowly stroke his member and tug at his hair, Prompto’s eyes slowly opened. The blonde blinked a few times before his eyes widened slightly and his face flushed. Holy shit.

Prompto’s jaw dropped slightly and his felt his dick twitch as he could see the tip of Gladio’s member starting to poke out of the top of his pants. He felt himself starting to get hard just listening to the man’s attempt at quiet breathing. Prompto bit his lip slightly and hesitantly moved his arm slowly, grabbing himself through his pants, watching his friend. Shit.

A few more slow strokes and Gladio had finally had enough of the fabric, pulling his pants down enough to release his hardened cock into the open with a soft hiss. Prompto managed to quietly get his hand into his own pants while Gladio was distracted, trying to slow his own heartbeat.

Gladio’s tugs seem to slow down slightly and Prompto blinked. The blonde’s eyes wandered up and he blushed heavily as he locked eyes with Gladio. How long had he known?

Gladio hesitated a moment, but didn’t break eye contact. He gave the smaller man a look over, before gripping his cock roughly and letting out a shaky breath - not looking away from Prompto.

Prompto bit his lip, glancing down for a moment, then back up at Gladio. The blonde removed his hands from his pants and repositioned himself so his face was over Gladio’s cock. Gladio blushed a little, glancing at him, but he made no effort to stop him. Prompto glanced up, locking eyes with the man briefly before glancing back down and slowly lowering his head, giving Gladio’s cock an experimental lick.

Gladio’s hand went from his hair to cover his mouth as he bit back a moan and arched his hips, blushing. Prompto took that as a good sign to continue and took the tip of his cock into his mouth, experimentally running his tongue over the tip. Gladio removed his hand from his dick and slid it up his chest as he tried not to thrust his hips into his friend’s mouth. Gladio gasped softly as Prompto took more of him in his mouth.

Suddenly Gladio sat up and pushing the blonde away, a little rougher than intended. Prompto felt his heart sink as they locked eyes, Gladio giving him a look he didn’t recognize - something of a cross between a glare, but a hit of amusement. They both tried to calm their breathing as they stared at each other for a few moments.

After what seemed like forever, Gladio pulled his pants up - still hard - and quietly unzipped the tent, leaving quickly.

Prompto let out a shaking breath and ran a hand through his hair. Did he fuck up? He paused for a moment and glanced at the tent. Gladio had left it unzipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a two chapter fic, but I decided to stretch it out a bit for some amusement. Be warned that chapter three is where it gets even more explicit.


	3. Repayment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto tracks down Gladio after he fled the tent and things get a little more heated than he imagined.

Prompto found Gladio pacing out by the car. The man was still breathing heavy because he could see his breath in the dew filled night. Prompto blushed a little, noticing the man was clearly still hard. How awkward was this conversation gonna be.

Prompto approached him from behind, “Hey…” His hands were in his pockets and he was staring at the ground.

Gladio stopped, running both hands through his hair - and keeping them there - as he turned to face the car and away from the blonde, “H-Hey…”

Prompto blushed, “S-So um… About…  **that** -”

“Why’d you do it?” Gladio interrupted.

Prompto blinked, glancing up and staring at the man’s chiseled shoulders, “I-I just… I wanted to pay you back. For saving my life today. And you looked, well.” He blushed again, glancing down.

Gladio glanced over his shoulder, staring at the man that clearly seemed to be having a meltdown in his head. Gladio let out a heavy sigh and turned slowly, rubbing the back of his head. He faced the younger man, but didn’t look at him, “You wanna pay me back?”

Prompto blushed as he glanced up, just as Gladio managed to look over and lock eyes with him. He swallowed and then slowly nodded.

Gladio bit his lip for a moment before taking a step towards the blonde. They didn’t break eye contact and Gladio closed the distance and grabbed Prompto’s chin. Prompto blinked, opening his mouth to question, but his eyes widened as Gladio leaned down and pressed their lips roughly together. Prompto moaned as Gladio’s tongue slid into his mouth and the blonde gripped at the man’s chest to keep from being pushed backwards.

Gladio broke the kiss as they both looked into each other’s eyes panting. Prompto pressed closer and they both bit back moans as their erections pressed together through their pants. Gladio ran his hand into Prompto’s hair, pulling at the blonde strands as he pulled him in for another kiss.

Gladio grabbed the blonde around the waist and turned them around, pressing Prompto against the side of the car and earning a loud moan as he ground their hips together. Prompto’s hands found their way to Gladio’s shoulders.

Prompto let out a moan as Gladio broke the kiss and turned his attention to his neck. He shivered at the rough kisses as Prompto ran his hands into Gladio’s hair. Prompto’s eyes fluttered shut and he blushed as Gladio’s hands found their way to his pants. Prompto lifted his weight onto the top of the car door as Gladio pulled his pants off and tossed them into the front passenger seat.

Gladio reached under him, teasing his ass with his finger and earning a moan into his ear, causing him to grin. He bit into the blonde’s neck as he started to push a finger inside. However Prompto yelped in surprise and fell backwards into the car, his legs dangling over the side and he blushed deeply.

Gladio chuckled, massaging himself through his pants as he opened the door and leaned over the blonde and kissed him deeply. Prompto moaned into the kiss as he felt Gladio push him further into the car so the older man could kneel on the seat. He nipped at Gladio’s lip as the man slowly inserted his finger into him. Prompto broke the kiss to inhale a shaky breath, tugging lightly at Gladio’s locks. Gladio slowly added another finger and Prompto let out a moan, bucking his hips up slightly. Gladio couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as he returned his attention to the younger man’s neck and slowly started a rhythm with his fingers.

Prompto let out a desperate moan as Gladio removed his fingers, but was met with a deep kiss. The blonde threaded his hands into the other man’s hair and moaned into the kiss as he felt Gladio reposition himself, and the tip of his dick teasing his entrance.

Gladio broke the kiss, locking eyes as they were both panting. He lightly pressed his member against Prompto’s entrance, asking for permission. Prompto’s face flushed a bit more and he hesitantly nodded. Without breaking eye contact, they both moaned as Gladio slowly slid inside him. Prompto was too turned on at this point to care about the pain.

When Gladio was finally all the way inside him me leaned down and kissed Prompto, sliding his tongue into his mouth. The blonde moaned into the kiss as he felt the other man’s dick twitch inside him. Gladio slowly pulled out a bit and then pushed back inside him quickly, causing Prompto to break the kiss and claw at Gladio’s back a bit. Prompto blushed again. Of course Gladio would like it rough.

Gladio gave a few more small thrusts. Slowly pulling out a bit and thrusting back inside him. Prompto wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take before it pushed him over the edge.

Gladio pulled almost all the way out this time and thrust back quickly into the man causing them to both moan loudly. Gladio reached down and wrapped a hand around Prompto’s cock as he did it again, and again, starting a painfully slow rhythmn. Prompto rested his head back in the seat, arching his back a little more with each thrust.

Gladio sped up slightly for a bit and Prompto started seeing stars as the man stroked his cock. He let out a loud moan as he came all over Gladio’s hand and his chest.

He was barely aware of Gladio pulling out. He felt the older man’s cum hit his ass and he moaned, still on a high from his own orgasm. As Gladio came, he pushed his dick back inside Prompto roughly, thrusting a few times as he road out his orgasm and came more inside the blonde. Prompto moaned loudly again, tightening around him as Gladio pumped the last bit of cum out of both of their dicks.

They stayed like that, avoiding eye contact and panting for a bit. Eventually they both hesitantly locked eyes, faces red. Gladio slowly pulled out as they both moaned, and the older man tucked himself back into his pants. They stared at each other as their breathing started to calm down. Gladio ran his dry hand through his hair as he backed up, standing outside the car, taking a long deep breath to calm himself.

Prompto weakly pushed himself up into a sitting position and did the same, running his tongue over his lips that were chapped now.

Gladio grabbed the blonde’s pants and them to him, “You get to clean the car up.”

“H-Hey!” Prompto attempted to get to his feet, stumbling a little as he caught his pants and the car door for support, “What do you mean  **me** ?! This is your mess too!”

“I’m tired.” Gladio replied with a yawn as he started walking back towards the tent, “I’ll have to save you more often. That wore me out.”

Prompto blushed deeply as he glanced around, hesitantly putting his pants on, “W-What am I gonna use to clean this up? All the towels are in the tent.” He let out a long sigh and hung his head, “Mannnnn.”


End file.
